Tonight is your night
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: Just a little story I wrote while listening to Jesse McCartney's new song "Tonight is your night" Hope you like it. I do not won Jesse McCartney or the song. FEEDBACk1


I slowly walked down the marble steps that led to the ground floor where Jesse sat pondering. He sat in his study going over his plans for the next tour. He had been there all day, I thought as I peeked in to see him chatting on his cell. Probably another record company, hoping to steal the big shot singer away from his current one. He looked as if he was in deep thought as I stared at him. "That's fine. I am looking forward to seeing San Francisco on Thursday." there was a pause and then Jesse hung up. I felt the anger well up inside me as i pushed the heavy door open and it swung back to hit the oak paneling. Hard. I stood there taking in his entrancing green eyes that millions of girls who call his name every night in their dreams. Then there was his dark spikes that I always loved running my hands through. Jesse licked his lips nervously and stood up from his desk. "Now babe, I can explain." I stormed into the room farther and stalked straight up to his desk. "I'm sick of your explaining. When was the last time you actually spent some personal time with me Jesse?" I threw at him and he looked down at his shiny nikes.  
"I'm fucking fed up!" I shrieked and threw my hands up dramatically. My blood was boiling and my legs were shaking. "Come on baby. You know I can't help it. The album is out and everyone wants a piece of the Jesse." He replied and braced his hands on the desk and leaned forward. He flashed his disarming smile and reached out for my jacket zipper to pull me towards his amazing lips. I almost let myself be hypnotized by his superstar charms but pulled back at the last moment. He sent a feind pout and made his way slowly around the big chipendale desk, trailing his hand on its spotless oak shine.  
I backed up and fell into his big chair. I crossed my legs and stared at him while he inched closer with a smile like he was the predator and i was the prey. He placed one hand on the arm of the chair and did the same with the other while he leaned in to capture my mouth with his.  
I knew I was in big trouble if i let him get to me sexually, mentally, or anything. And i didnt want to let him off the hook easy this time.  
I pushed out and up from the chair and him and before he knew what had happened, I was gone. I was half way across the marble foyer and nearly to the kitchen doors when he called out to me. "Don't worry baby. I got a game plan." And then the oak door shut softly. I smiled faintly and continued on to the kitchen to wait out the anxious situation.  
Later, I invited Massey and Jessica over for a few drinks and some girl talk instead of sitting alone. I relayed the day to them and they both went into hysterics. "There is no way you are gonna last without any contact at all. You are definatley gonna break first Cate. No doubt about it." Massey stated and sipped her cocktail. Jessica shook her head in agreement. I rolled my eyes and replied. "Thanks for the support guys. But I can do without him for a week or two." I stated proudly but deep down I doubted my own words. The house phone shrilled in the living room where i raced to get it.  
"Hello?" I answered breathlessly. "Catie, baby. You didn't leave Jesse yet? I've been waiting." Tony joked on the other end. He was one of Jesse's closest friends. "Sorry Tony. But the way everything is going, you might get your shot." I said into the receiver. I could see Massey and Jessica craning their necks from where they sat. "So I heard. Just talked to Jesse a couple minutes ago. He sounded pretty stressed." Tony informed me as I perched on the arm of the sofa. "Yeah, it's pretty stressful around here right now. He expects me to agree with his every career move and I know it's not my choice, but he should atleast take me into consideration." I could almost hear Tony shaking his head in agreement. "So I also hear that you ain't giving him any loving at all. Damn girl you're cold hearted." "You do what you got to do. He thinks we can just kiss and make up, literally. It's not working this time." I said as I began to pace up and down.  
"Well I think he is gonna break first. He loves you too much to not go without you. He drives me insane when we are at a show cause all he does is text and call you in his time. Never stays out to party anymore. Always straight back to his trailer to call you or get some shut eye before the next day when he comes home. You got the boy whipped baby.  
Hard core whipping." I laughed at the thought. "Hold on got another call." Tony replied and he put me on hold. I stood still and tapped my foot until Tony came back on. "Just Rylee. Do you mind if I put you on three way?" "No." I said and waited for Jesse's brother to get on the line. "Hey there sweetie." This voice wasn't Rylee's. "Jesse?"  
"You got it. I thought I would get on here and chaporone the conversation between you and my girl Tony." "Oh please. Just chatting about her running away with me when you leave Thursday." Tony replied and I giggled. "Well why don't you just rip my heart out Cate? Picking up and leaving me?" Jesse fiend hurt. "Just like what you're constantly doing to me right, baby?" I murmured into the phone in a seductive tone. "It's not the same." "Yes it is. Me all alone in this god damn house, while you are out seeing the world. Even when we do plan things it is always canceled because someones birthday. I don't like to always come in last when it comes to being what you need Jesse. Cause you are always number one on my list.  
Why can't I just this once, be number one." I asked and clicked the receiver off.  
It was nine o'clock at night and me and the girls were out on the patio by the pool sipping wine. It was gossip as usual until I stood up.  
"Let's dance!" I said and sauntered over to the open patio door to the stereo that sat beside it. I flicked it on and Body Language blared through the speakers and I felt my hips move. "This song?" Jessica asked as she grabbed my wine glass to sit on the table with hers and Massey's. "Yeah. It's a good song!" "Alright." Jessica replied and she smiled as the beat began to quicken. We all danced and moved our hips in slow sultry movements. I didn't hear Jesse come out onto the patio until I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind and my body was slowly rubbing against his. The touch of him sent my heart flying, but before I could settle in, I pulled away.  
He grabbed my hand and tugged me to him so that I was trapped against his strong chest and his arms barring me from any escape.  
"Come on Cate. I won't go Thursday. Stop teasing me, please I'm begging you." Jesse whispered softly and planted a soft kiss on my hair. I struggled to break free from his arms and escape the passion that was now surging through my body. Finally I broke free and stomped into the house, slamming shut the sliding door in the process. I raced up the stairs and into the hallway where I walked down to the double doors at the end. Our room.  
I smiled in the crystal mirror at my sexy sleep wear that was bound to keep Jesse panting. If I was teaching him a lesson, then why not let him sweat alittle? I thought as I heard the bedroom doors open softly. I pulled on my robe and roped it closed before entering the bedroom where he was already pulling on his basketball shorts and his shirt was off. He looked at me and held my gaze with a look of sorrow and an apology was forming in his mouth when I dropped my robe to reveal the black silk gown that was considered pajamas. I looked at Jesse's expression and it was the exact one I was expecting. His beautiful eyes just about fell out of his head and his face turned bright red and a silly smile spread across his face. I sent him a soft smile and pulled back the blanket to climb in.  
Not evenn ten seconds after me, Jesse was in bed and pressed up against my side. His hand slid down my torso and the other brushed back a piece of my hair from my face. It was the same moves he always used when he wanted something from me.  
Then he would slid his leg in between my two and kiss my exposed neck like he was doing now and it sent a punch to my gut.  
Then I'd usually roll over to face him and he would lift my chin with his finger and kiss me with that dangerous mouth of his while his other hand rubbed my theigh. But instead of falling for it tonight, I rolled over and he reached for my chin and his hand made the move for my leg, I whispered into his ear. "I think you need some new moves baby. Cause these are way too used for my taste." And then I pushed away to sleep. I heard him sigh and settle down beside me and he gently stroked my hand with his own.  
Five minutes later, the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Jesse answered groggily. I could hear his manager's voice on the other line, complaining about Thursday and how good it was for him to do it. I sighed heavily and sat up to look at Jesse. "I told you I just can't do it Thursday. Cate doesn't want me too." Jesse replied and there was a loud yelling on the other end. I heard some words about it wasn't my choice.  
I felt tears welling up as I angrily got out of bed and stalked past Jesse out of the room. "Where are you going?" Jesse asked as he held his hand over the phone. "Bed." I replied and lumbered down the hall to the farthest guest room away and dove onto the bed. It was cold without him beside me, but it was for the best. I gotta get used to it eventually, I thought and drifted into a restless sleep.  
When I came down to the kitchen for breakfast in my shorts, tanktop, and hightops, there was a huge, and i mean HUGE, boquet arrangement sitting on the counter. It was probably taller than I was if it was placed on the floor beside me. The strong smell of calla lilies and beautiful purple orchids filled the room. They were my favorite. There was a red card that read "I can't live without your sunshine." It wasn't signed at all. "Well I'll be damned!  
The kid's got better game than i do!" Tony's voice sounded from behind me and I just nodded and continued to stare at the amazing display. "Someone is trying real hard to get on your good side Catie baby." He said and I turned to him and smiled half heartedly. "What are you doing here?" "Oh yeah. Suppose to pick Jesse up on my way to the studio. Recording a new song today." Tony grinned and sent her a thumbs up. Cate looked around her and didn't spot Jesse anywhere. "Go check upstairs. I got down here." Tony ordered and I made my way upstairs. I quickly checked all the guest rooms and bathroom to reaveal no traces of him. Finally I approached the bedroom doors and nudged them open gently. The bed was unmade and empty. So was the bathroom and then I heard the guitar.  
I peered out onto the balcony to see Jesse and his notebook and pen in front of him. He was playing a slow melody on his guitar that made my heart skip a beat and I sighed fairly loud and he looked up to smile faintly. "Tony's here." I informed him and sat on the bed. I heard Jesse get up and stand in front of me. "I have to go to the studio to record..."  
"I know." I said bluntly and stared down at his silver shoes he was so fond of. "Oh." He replied and began to walk towards the door when I called out his name. "Jesse." It was the only thing I had to say before he raced around the room and back to my side. He then took me in his arms and pressed his face into my hair. I pressed my face into his chest and inhaled his familiar odor that I loved to fall asleep to. "I'm so sorry Catie, for everything. I shouldn't have been so selfish and stupid. I didn't realize what I had right here under this roof and in front of my very eyes. You are my everything." He replied and held me tighter. I looked up at him with tears rolling slowly down my cheeks and smiled. "Oh Jesse, I was selfish too. It's your dream and I was thinking of myself instead of what was best for you." I then pressed my lips tightly to his. The kiss itself sent sparks and sizzles that made my head spin. Jesse pulled away from the kiss for air and smiled down on me before taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

On Thursday, I sat in the front row off to the side while Jesse performed on the stage. He was wrapping up Shake when he signaled the DJ. "Thank you all for being here on this special occasion. I would like to ask my girlfriend Catie Wilkes, to step up on stage with me." He said and looked towards me with a weary smile. I sent him a questioning look while his managers and dancers urged me to go up. "Come on Catie." Jesse pleaded then finally I gave in and climbed the stage steps to walk to Jesse's side and face thousands of his screaming fans. "Catie, I love you and I know this week has been rough for the both of us and I would like you to be my girl forever. So have a seat and relax." He told me and gestured to the chair that was brought out for me. I cautiously sat in the chair as the guitar blasted and the drums thundered. "Oxygen. You are my oxygen." He sung and danced for me. I could feel my face turning bright red when he touched his forehead with mine and winked. But at the end, there were no flowers brought out as a tradition. I looked around for the surprise and was startled when my eyes landed on Jesse who was now kneeling in front of me on one knee. "Catie I love you to no end and you really are my oxygen." Jesse said before pulling out a black box and opening it. I gasped as I stared at a silver band with Sapphire stones set all around it in a continuous circle. I gasped as Jesse pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger. "Perfect, just like you." he said and kissed me passionately. I threw my arms around him and squealed in delight. "So is that a yes?" Someone yelled from the crowd who had gone completely silent. "Yes! Oh a million times yes!" I replied and Jesse laughed as he swung me around on stage. I held him tight and held onto my future and the love of my life.


End file.
